Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus and a method for fabricating a three-dimensional object.
Related Art
As a solid (three-dimensional) fabricating apparatus, for example, a powder lamination fabrication method is used to fabricate a solid (three-dimensional) object. In this method, for example, powder is flattened after the powder is overlaid on a fabrication stage, and fabrication liquid for binding powder particles is applied to the flattened layered powder (referred to as a “powder layer”) to form a layered fabrication object (referred to as “fabrication layer”) in which powder particles are bound together. An operation of forming a powder layer on the fabrication layer to form another fabrication layer is repeated to laminate the fabrication layers one atop another, thus fabricating a three-dimensional object.